1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of automatic test equipment. Particularly, the present invention relates to a back annotation processing technology for debugging a test program in automatic test equipment.
2. Related Art
In the past, since automatic test equipment (hereinafter referred to as “ATE”) was provided with different specifications of each ATE manufacturer, configuration flexibility of pin configuration, a measuring unit, etc. were low, and it was difficult to reuse test program assets. Because of a background like this, open architecture ATE having a standardized interface is proposed so as to realize scalable and flexible ATE whose system can be changed to an optimum configuration according to functionality of a device.
For example, OPENSTAR® is one of such open architecture ATC standards (see “Semiconductor Test Consortium” available online at the Internet URL http://www.semitest.org/jp/home, which is searched on Mar. 19, 2008). The T2000 test system is a test system that adopted open architecture of the OPENSTAR standard. In this T2000 test system, a program for a device test is written as classes of C++ language (this test program is hereinafter referred to as a “test plan”).
When debugging a user-created test plan, it is common that the test plan is loaded into automatic test equipment and debugged using a GUI tool, etc. However, when debugging is performed using a tool, such debugging is performed against test plan objects, thus debugged details are not automatically reflected in an original source file. Therefore, in order to reflect modification details in a source file, a user himself has to modify the source, which is cumbersome.
Also, although it is possible to obtain a modified source file by recompiling debugged objects, details that are written in an original source file are not retained in this case, causing a problem that a comment, etc. that a user wrote are deleted.
The present invention has been made in view of such circumstances, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a test system comprising a back annotation processing function that is capable of automatically reflecting modified details in an original source file when, for example, a test plan is debugged using a GUI tool, etc.